


The Effects Of War

by annditorium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I love making characters suffer, do not take this as c()dywan, this is more obi-wan centric though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annditorium/pseuds/annditorium
Summary: On days like this, Obi-Wan always hears the laughter that echoes in the halls in the rooms of his troops; it's an effort to stay cheery in the somber tones of the war--the jokes they would crack, the delightful wheeze that comes out of one of them after their words and the loud pats on the back keeps them going. Although, this time, he hears nothing.[Or, in which Obi-Wan breaks down.]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 19





	The Effects Of War

**THE DAYS THAT** pass after an unsuccessful mission are dull, too gloomy for a man like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It's quiet when Obi-Wan stumbles out of his cabin, the hallways of his ship peaceful from the forces of the war. There's a feeling that crawls up his spine; it's unpleasant, at most, but he tries to shrug it off with a roll of his shoulders as he walks away from his quarters, wandering off into the corridors.

On days like this, Obi-Wan always hears the laughter that echoes in the halls in the rooms of his troops; it's an effort to stay cheery in the somber tones of the war--the jokes they would crack, the delightful wheeze that comes out of one of them after their words and the loud pats on the back keeps them going. Although, this time, he hears nothing. The footfalls of his steps are the ones that echo in the hall instead. He can sense the buzzing of his mind from the silence; it's uncomfortable though he doesn't know why.

He stops to see his commander, Cody, who sits on one of the bunk beds inside an open cabin. Obi-Wan stares at him, noticing the forming wrinkles on his forehead as the clone furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze cast towards his helmet. 

His eyes are dark and clouded, similar to fog. The usual cautious and alert expression the trooper usually had on was gone, replaced by a darkened look. 

His armor is still on him. The bloodstains, the markings from blasters, the small tears from wear remained on the plates. Obi-Wan does not move from his spot, blinking rapidly at the commander--his vision begins to cloud up, and Obi-Wan finds himself wiping the tears away.

A sniffle that leaves him makes Cody look up in surprise, almost dropping the helmet to the ground. He gazes at the general, "Are you okay, sir?" 

Obi-Wan clears his throat, turning around to hide his soaked face. Cody stands up, placing the bucket on the bed, and moves past his door.

"Sir," He says, but it isn't a call or a command. 

A gentle prod.

Obi-Wan slowly composes himself, clearing his throat. "I--" He pauses, his voice breaking. Cody stands by Obi-Wan, a hand on his arm. Obi-Wan waves the grip away, "I'm doing fine, Commander." He turns to him, a wary gaze settled on Cody.

Obi-Wan waits for his response, rolling the balls of his feet--

"Okay, General." A small whisper, Cody gives him. He nods at Obi-Wan with his jaw clenching and walks back into his quarters; the door slammed closed.

Various troopers peek their head out from their rooms, curious to know what transpired between the two. Obi-Wan shakes his head, a watery smile on his lips that he plays off like a mundane gesture. The wraps on their head, the arms in the slings, the sewn closed injuries standing out on their bruised skin--it tugs on Obi-Wan's heartstrings.

Two clones give him a grin and a good-natured two-fingered salute that makes Obi-Wan quickly look away. His eyes begin to water again, his conscience echoing in his mind; his body was racking up with shivers _._

Obi-Wan swallows his saliva and walks away from the corridors, going to his quarters.

He needed time for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: @katalogues / @praxeum


End file.
